It Started With A Letter
by thunderyoshi
Summary: Oneshot. Electra recieves a letter that will affect her crime fighting, depending on the results. However, she has doubts about her future, so it's up to a certain bug ranger to help her figure out what she wants to do.


**This oneshot was written forever ago in my mind, but on paper. Then I finally wrote it, and then my memory stick killed the driver on it. I rewrote it, and I think it's better than before, so I hope you like it!**

It Started With A Letter

_A small child walked through the temples of Pai Zhuq, clutching at her father's hand as she looked around curiously. A shadow fell over her, and she looked up to find Master Mao looking at her father, a frown etched into his face. A child peeked out from behind his legs, with long brown hair tied back in a ponytail. She smiled a little guiltily._

_"Again, Amara?" her father sighed as the 8 year old moved to his side, her head lowered as Glen shook his head. "My apologies, Master Mao" a faint smile appeared briefly on Mao's face, before the frown regained control._

_"It's quite alright, Master Ryx. I seem to recall a cub who was once the same" Glen blushed a little, before he looked at the young girl staring up at his old master._

_"This is Noa. My youngest daughter; the one I told you about" he lifted the 5 year old up into his arms so that she could be seen properly. She blinked at Mao, seeming to be fascinated by the man._

_"And this child can sense animal spirits without having to view their fighting style?" Mao asked curiously and Glen nodded. Mao bowed his head to the girl. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Noa" he told the small girl, who smiled brightly at him._

_"You too Mr Kitty" she said shyly, making both masters smile, Glen proudly and Mao in fascination, while Amara giggled gently._

Blinking as she remembered her first trip to the Pai Zhuq school, Electra smiled faintly and looked at the unopened letter in her hands.

"What's that?" Kelly asked, noticing the young master sitting alone in Storm Chargers.

"A letter from the University I applied to" Electra sighed, still staring at it. How exactly, if she got in, would she balance saving the world and go to University in a different city? Especially with the question Master Mao had asked of her recently.

"Aren't you going to open it?" the red-head snapped her out of her thoughts, forcing Electra to face the reality that she had been trying to avoid. "Nervous?" Kelly noticed her hesitation, and her hands shaking as she took a breath.

"A little" Electra nodded, before looking over at the door, just as Hunter walked into Storm Chargers.

"Just relax, as soon as you open it, it'll be over" Kelly smiled reassuringly as she walked away, and Hunter walked over.

"Hey. What's up?" he asked, taking a seat as Electra stared at the letter again.

"My letter came. I can't open it" the master moved her hands so that Hunter wouldn't see them shaking.

"Why not?" he asked curiously, making Electra shrug.

"My parents" she sighed.

_"Come on Noa, don't let us down" Master Pan, Electra's mother, murmured to her now 7 year old daughter, who was frowning a little. In front of her stood several cubs and even a few masters were standing nearby._

_"Wildebeast" she said, and an amazed murmur ran through the crowd. Noa suppressed a huff. This had been going on for 2 years now, if not more. She was already learning martial arts, and occasionally she had to provide the others with 'entertainment'. It got old very fast._

_Some students suddenly looked down as they were pushed aside, and a small boy who was around 4 years old pushed his way to the front. When Noa stared at him, startled, the boy grabbed her hand smiled brightly at her._

_"Come on!" he cheered in excitement, pulling his older sister along, away from the crowd before anyone could stop them. Anna went to stop them, but Glen caught her hand and smiled gently at her. Anna sighed and nodded, watching the two run to their older sister Amara._

_"Here she is 'Mara!" the slightly taller brunette frowned at their younger brother, who grinned widely._

_"Vincent, it's __**Amara**__, not Mara" the 10 year old scolded him, but Vincent just shrugged. "Whatever" Amara sighed, knowing a losing battle when she saw one. "Noa, you don't have to always do that y'know" she told the middle child sternly, and Noa stared at her in surprise._

_"O-okay" she nodded, before Amara grinned evilly._

_"Come on then. RJ and me have a plan" she told the two. Noa and Vincent looked at each other, already knowing that it couldn't be good._

"Ever since I was little, my parents had planned out my future. The only reason I'm a master now is because I wanted to go against them and train hard" Electra didn't know why she was spilling out her life story to the young man who only recently had tried to kill her.

"So you became the youngest master ever because you felt like rebelling?" Hunter asked with a raised eyebrow. Electra blushed and looked away. "Okay..." he shook his head, but a grin quirked at his mouth. "Hey, if it's not what you want, why do you care so much?" the crimson ranger asked curiously. Electra scratched her head, frowning slightly.

"Because my mother is a little, overbearing" she muttered. "But honestly, becoming a regular teacher is not something I see myself doing. Especially because of this" she drummed her fingers on the bulky morpher strapped to her wrist.

"What do you wanna do then?" Hunter asked, leaning back and shifting to get comfortable as Electra looked thoughtful.

_16 year old Electra flipped back and landed lightly in the courtyard outside the main temple. Just out of her 'radar sensor' as her sister called it, Master Mao watched as she and Master Swoop sparred. Other students watched in fasination; the older students watching a fast paced match, hoping to pick up pointers, while newer students stared at the two in awe of what they were able to do._

_Swoop tried not to smile as he pressed forward, bombarding his student with kicks and punches. Electra blocked as many as she could, but flinched as she felt the quick jabs in her shoulders, arms and legs. She leapt up over Swoop's sweeping kick, pushing off his shoulders and flipping through the air again. This time she pressed forward, ducking under his flying fists to deliever a punch to the stomach. However, Swoop caught her wrist easily, sensing it due to his enhanced other senses._

_"You're getting a little cocky there Electra" he smiled, twisting her into an armlock._

_"Not really" the student replied, kicking out and striking him in the shin. Out of shock, Swoop released her leg, and Electra backed away. A black aura surrounded the both of them, and a murmur of anticipation rippled through the crowd gathering. "Call to the beast inside! Unleash the Jackal!" with a howl, Electra's animal spirit rose from her stance and leapt towards Swoop._

_"Spirit of the bat!" the master called, and his bat spirit rushed towards the jackal. The two animals fought it out for a moment, before Electra's jackal swiped one paw and caught the bat, which disappeared with a loud squeak._

_Electra and Swoop bowed, before walking to the centre of the courtyard as the crowd dispersed, much to Electra's amusement._

_"You held back again, Master Swoop" she told him in a sing-song voice. Swoop smiled faintly at the brunette standing in front of him._

_"Once again, you are very perceptive, cub" he told her. Electra rolled her eyes at the title she still held. "But you're still too cocky. And because of that, you are not ready to become a master" he told her._

_"I can live with that" she shrugged. "I know that I'll become a master when the time is right" Electra glanced up at the bright sky above them._

_"Your beliefs and your knowledge are truely something Electra. You should pass them onto others, teach others to rise up" Master Swoop told her. Electra frowned in confusion._

_"What, like teaching Pai Zhuq or something?" she asked in surprise. Swoop just shrugged and walked off. "Hey! Master! Come on!" Electra exclaimed in annoyance, running after him as the bat master just laughed._

Electra's eyes shot open and her head snapped up quickly, making Hunter jolt at her sudden movement.

"I wanna teach Pai Zhuq" she decided, and Hunter looked amused. "What? You think I can't do it?" she challenged, and Hunter laughed a little.

"No, it's just that you said that you didn't see yourself becoming a _regular _teacher" Electra's challenging look disappeared as she looked blank.

"Well yeah. Teaching martial arts and stuff is hardly regular, y'know?" she shrugged, before looking down at the slightly crumpled envelope in her hands. She took a breath and opened it. Hunter watched as her eyes scanned the page, and her expression became unreadable.

"Well?" he finally spoke, making Electra jolt.

"I uh...I didn't get in" she told him. "I guess that makes things easier" she muttered as her head was bowed. Hunter grimaced as he noticed her shoulders shaking, and slowly he edged in. Hesitantly, not knowing what to do, he put a hand on her shoulder. He waited until she finally stopped, and she looked up. "Thanks Hunter" Electra smiled a little, scrumpling up the paper and sighing.

"You ok?" Hunter asked as he watched her get to her feet.

"Yep" the black ranger nodded firmly. "Now, just to go and break the news to my parents...yay..." Electra gave a shaky laugh, and glanced back at Hunter. "Really, thanks" she told him, and Hunter smirked.

"You could thank me by telling me what your animal spirit is" he told her. Electra rolled her eyes, and threw the paper ball at him. It caught the crimson ranger on the forehead, bouncing off into his hands.

"Don't get cocky, thunder boy" she told him, smirking before heading off. Hunter chuckled and leaned back, spinning the ball in his hand. He looked up and noticed Kelly watching him, a smirk on her own face.

"Don't even go there" he warned, getting up as his ears burned and he stomped off, much to the amusement of his boss.

**Just a little insight into Electra's past, introducing her little brother and her older sister! They will make more appearances soon!**

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
